


Gotta Get That PSL

by fandomfix



Series: Huxloween 2016 [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Huxloween, M/M, Meet-Cute, Pre-Slash, that is your only warning, this is not pro-pumpkin spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8174164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomfix/pseuds/fandomfix
Summary: Who would have thought that being forced to go buy a drink for his friend would cause Hux to meet a kindred spirit? For Huxloween Day 1: Pumpkin Spice Lattes





	

**Author's Note:**

> ok i lied imma warn you one last time. this is not an ode to pumpkin spice lattes. this is me, the author, venting my dislike for them, although i hope it comes across as humorous. 
> 
> you, my pro-PSL brethren are free to enjoy that drink to your heart's content. but i knew that most of the fics posted today would be about them loving them and i decided "i'm gonna force kylux to have MY opinions on the drink"
> 
> Hope you give this a shot anyway <3

Hux couldn’t believe he was doing this. As he stood in line, awaiting his fate, he couldn’t stop thinking about how unpleasant this situation was. He would have much rather been at home, going through his files for work.

Of course, the damn files were the reason he was in this position in the first place. Or rather, the fact that Phasma helped him sort through everything was. Truly, her request wasn’t so bad. All she wanted in return for her help was this one thing.

But why did she have to like this specific drink so much?

Hux hated everything about them and couldn’t help sneering at the menu board as he creeped toward it. He hated the way they looked and he hated the way they tasted. He hated their smell and the strange pumpkin cult that popped up around them every September.

But this was her only stipulation. So here he was, about to order a dreaded pumpkin spice latte and then transport it back to their apartment.

He tried to keep the disgust out of his voice as he ordered.

Moving off to the side to wait for his drink to be made, he met eyes with the barista. It was enough to make him do a double take. The man was shockingly attractive, with smooth looking skin and birthmarks littering his face and the exposed bit of his neck. He had thick looking dark hair tied back in a ponytail. Hux was certain it would cascade around his shoulders if it was loose. His eyes were deep and brown and beautiful.

They were also staring directly at him.

He shook himself, watching the man pump pumpkin spice into a cup as he looked at Hux, smirking. Hux wasn’t sure what to say. It wasn’t as if he was going to hit on the guy at his place of employment. The other man would have nowhere to escape to if he got uncomfortable.

“Don’t like pumpkin lattes much, do you?”

Hux jumped and focused on him, trying not to stare at his lips. His voice was as deep and rich as his eyes and Hux may have a problem. He also needed to answer the man, before that smile completely fell from his face.

“What gave me away?” He asked, glancing away from the man long enough to read his nametag. ‘Kylo’ was written in loopy handwriting and pinned to his apron.

“You were glaring at the menu like it stole your cat,” he chuckled. “Also, you looked like you wanted to vomit when you ordered the thing.”

He blushed, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. Kylo had obviously been watching him to have noticed something like that. Also, if Hux wasn’t mistaken, it was taking him much longer to finish that drink than it should have been.

“You’re not wrong,” he replied. “I’m getting it as a gift for a friend. I wouldn’t be caught dead drinking one of these things.”

Kylo smiled wider, stirring the coffee and milk together slowly. A line was forming behind Hux, but he found that he didn’t care.

Kylo leaned across the counter, gesturing for Hux to come forward as well. He leaned in until they were close. So close that all it would have taken for him to kiss the other man would be to pull his neck forward.

“Wanna know a secret?” Kylo whispered, glancing to the cashier standing nearby. She was looking at them both impatiently.

Hux smirked. “Why not.”

Kylo leaned forward a bit more. They were definitely making a scene, but Hux _needed_ to know what he was gonna say next.

“I don’t like them either. I think they’re disgusting.”

He pulled back, placing a cap on the drink and turning to grab a coffee sleeve. Hux was left staring in shock, not sure what he expected. Did he really think this man would kiss him at his work? Kiss a total stranger, in front of several other strangers?

It didn’t stop a part of him from wishing that had been what happened though.

He was so distracted he didn’t see Kylo come back, handing him his drink. Just as he began to step away from the counter though, another coffee sleeve was shoved into his hand. Before he had time to say anything, Kylo turned away, beginning on the next drink and avoiding eye contact. Hux had no choice but to turn, not meeting the eyes of any of the people all crowded around the barista counter. He could feel the judgmental looks as he walked through the door.

He wished he could have continued talking to the gorgeous man who didn’t think this drink was the end-all-be-all of life.  But there was nothing to be done about it. He began to make his way toward home, trying to put the entire encounter out of his mind. Clutching Phasma’s drink in his hand, he suddenly remembered what Kylo had done just before he left. He stopped, pulling the sleeve out of the pocket he stuck it in.

On it was a phone number, as well as a hastily scrawled “call me.”

Hux smiled, stuffing it back in his coat. Maybe these bloody drinks were good for something after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hey on [tumblr](http://fandomfix8.tumblr.com)!


End file.
